Starbucks
by Monga
Summary: te gusta el cafe?, ahora te gustara mas[sasu,saku][saku,ita] collection one shot xDby.mongaaa!


_Starbucks_

_Summary: te gusta el café?? Ahora te gustara mas sasuXsaku;itaXsaku (collection one-shot_

* * *

!!!Tomémonos un café¡¡¡

Ya habían terminado las clases, de universitarios, en new york , era pleno invierno, ósea, nieve, lluvia, montañas, esquiar, VACACIONES¡.

Pero eso era para los que tenían sus materias lista y habían aprobado en sus exámenes, lo demás, salían una semana depuse, perdiéndose una semana entera de completa diversión.

Lo peor, es que tenían que hacer trabajos grupales, cosa que no a muchos le gustaban. Es mas, la mayoría lo detestaba.

Pero para sakura, era genial, ella venia de Tokio, de intercambio, y era una nueva experiencia, era muy estudiosa, una alumna ejemplar.

Muchos quisieron juntarse con ella, ya que a ella se le hacia fácil la materia, pero ella Eligio a sus dos amigas: ino y hinata.

El problema ahora era: donde hacer un power point sin ser interrumpidas, y pues, aun que tenian casas, les era difícil. Ino tenía hermanos pequeños así que la iban a molestar en su casa, y hinata pues su casa le quedaba muy lejos de sakura y ino, la de sakura, ella no tenía PC, otro gran problema, aunque se manejaba muy bien mediante Internet.

Las estudiantes pensaban y pensaban un lugar que sea relajado. La biblioteca…no. un caber? Tampoco… pues donde?

Sakura: seria mejor… en un lugar, mas universitario no lo creen?

Ino: si pero cual?

Hinata: no lo see…sigamos pensando

Las tres estaban en una banca cayendo pequeños copos de nieve con muy leve fuerza. Hasta que sakura se le ocurrió algo:

Sakura: YA SE¡ Starbucks¡ es calido, tiene asientos de living y allá viene muchos estudiantes hacer trabajos y dejan llevar note books aparte hay wi fi. No hay problema¡

Ino: SIII eso. Pues… nos juntamos mañana a las 6 de la tarde en starbucks

Hinata: yo llevo mi mac no tenemos problema¡

Sakura: bien¡…nos vemos¡ mañana, me tengo que ir¡

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada una y ahora se dirigía a entregar unos libros a la biblioteca.

* * *

Naruto: sasuke¡ vinimos a un viaje y todavía no veo a alguien que me guste¡ en cambio a ti, todas las niñas te miran, y te guiñan el ojo

Sasuke: pero ninguna me gusta

Shikamaru: que problemático, por que no vamos a tomar un auto bus y recorrimos es una buena idea

Naruto: hm...prefiero caminando aunque haga frió depuse veo un starbucks, aparte mi ingles es muy malo, como voy hacer parar el autobús?

Sasuke: por que no le decimos al recepcionista del hotel que nos busque un taxi, y que nos de un recorrido?

Shikamaru: por que no mejor vamos al hotel y nos dormimos

Sasuke: entonces prefiero caminar ( y nos dice a nosotras indecisas ¬.¬)

Naruto: ok yo voy a caminar con el y tu te vas al hotel

Shikamaru: olvídenlo voy con ustedes.

Los tres chicos partieron a donde los lleve el viento los tres venían de Tokio a vacacionar a estados unidos pero hasta el momento tan solo habían logrado aburrirse. siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una enorme construcción de vidrio, era un edificio muy lindo, al parecer una universidad.

Sasuke: vaya las universidades de acá son mas linda de Tokio, pero no mas futuristas, solo en el aspecto físico.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y shikamaru se le ocurrió una idea

Shikamaru: saquemos una foto

Sasuke: esta bien.

Shikamaru saco la cámara digital y se la saco al edifico gigante depuse cuando la hiva ver al visor se dio cuenta de algo.

Shikamaru: miren¡ son lindas¡

Sasuke: deja ver.

Shikamaru le paso la cámara y sasuke puso atención al visor, acerco la imagen mas y se dio cuenta que salían tres chicas la primera tenia el cabello largo rubio y ojos azules y vestía un largo abrigo blanco, con unos jeans, la segunda tenia también el pelo largo peor un poco mas corto que la primera, llevaba unos jeans arremangados a las botas y una simple parka, la tercera le llamo mas la atención tenia el pelo rosa? El odiaba el rosa tenia ojos verdes y bestia una bufanda negra y guantes negros con una chaqueta de jeans y unos pantalones jeans también apretados con botas con una pequeña mochila.

Naruto: déjame ver¡

Sasuke le paso la cámara y naruto vio a la pequeña hinata. Luego las miraron y se dieron cuenta que quedaba la rubia y la peliazul.

Sasuke: y donde se fue la otra?

* * *

Hinata y ino quienes estaban hablando de lo que tenian que hacer y lo que hivan hacer depuse de salir de la universidad, pero se dieron cuenta de algo: unos chicos las miraban, se pusieron rojas al instante, y depuse prosiguieron a irse.

Sakura caminaba muy rápidamente por las calles de new york con varios libros en sus brazos y una pesada mochila, estaba congelada de frío. Cruzo la calle y abrió una gran puerta, arriba había una letrero gigante decía:" Cofee starbucks" de un color verde medio oscuro.

Cuando entro al lugar sintió un aroma a café, miro por las mesas si habían llegado sus amigas, y narutalmente,. Ellas estaban, ella era siempre la ultima en llegar a todo, la mas atrasada. Depuse de la inercia de sus pies, empezaron a caminar…se sentó a lado de ellas.

Sakura: Hola, ya llegue, hacia un frió a afuera

Pero las dos la miraron con una cara de zombie

Sakura: ya ya lo siento por llegar tarde n-n

Las dos la seguían mirando igual

Sakura: con que eso quieren… esta bien- suspiro- que café?

Las dos niñas sonrieron ya era habitual que sakura pagara todas las cuentas por castigo de llegar tarde… xD

Ino: no se yo quiero un jugo

Hinata: yo igual

Sakura: por mi me tomo un café bien cargado. O un Machiatto.

Sakura se puso a caminar entre las mesas hasta llegar a la caja y comprar, en eso vio un joven de ojos azules muy guapo, según ella (PERO KIEN NO LO ENCUENTRA GUAPO ¬.¬ XDD) llevaba ropa negra y blanca de alta costura, pero ella que era pobre no se iba a fijar ( pobre en termino figurado xD) llego a la caja y pidió

Sakura: OHA…digo .. hola¡¡ quiero un café¡

Sai: eres japonesa¡¡ wow baya yo también¡

Sakura: O que chico es el mundo ( le sonrio) que bueno tener un compatriota en esta cuidad tan grande¡

Sai: si hahaha xD me llamo sai.. Dime que café quieres? xD ( el esta para atender no para hacer vida social)

Sakura: AHH si quiero Machiatto cofee y dos frappuccino de mango Cremé he xD

Sai: wow que grande tu pedido, a nombre de quien te lo hago

Sakura: a verdad que soy idiota xD em me llamo sakura¡

Sai: ok ya sale

Sakura: arigatoo xD

Sasuke quien había escuchado toda la conversación se quedo con los ojos como plato al saber que también era de Japón mientras shikamaru y naruto miraban a ino y hinata pero ellas todavía no se daban cuenta que estaban hay por que tenían puesta su vista en el mac y su informe , recién llevaban la tapa y unos apuntes ( y reclaman asakura que llego tarde si no han hecho nada ¬.¬)

Sakura estaba esperando y hacia vida social con sai, le había caído muy bien, en ese pequeño rato tenían los dos muchas cosas en común.

* * *

Sasuke quien termino como loco su café dijo:

Sasuke: hm quieren otro café, yo quiero otro, yo invito

Shikamaru y naruto se miraron extrañados, sasuke no era persona de invitar nada a nadie, es mas la primera vez que invito a alguien a "comer" algo…

Naruto: sasuke te pasa algo? tienes fiebre?

Shikamaru: si sasuke si quieres nos devolvemos al hotel

Pero naruto se io cuenta que miraba a una chica peligrosa que estaba hablando con un chico que atendía en el local

Naruto: O YA VEO… si no te acercas tu voy yo

Sasuke: que? QUE? Oo naruto estas loco

Naruto: voy yo…

Naruto se levanto de la mesa y fue en dirección a la chica sasuke se llevo su mano a su cabeza viendo que hacia naruto.

Sai: toma aquí esta tu orden.

Sakura: gracias¡

Sakura quien se disponía a irse alguien le sujeto el hombro..

Narutoi: HOLA¡ este…. Sabes te quiero hacer una pregunta..

Sakura: hm.. si hola.. que cosa?

Naruto: disculpa pero como se llama ese café que tienes en la mano?

Sakura: a pues.. xD Machiatto pero hay unos mejores, cierto sai?

Sai: aja mira el mejor y mas poderoso es mocca es muy rico y delicioso

Naruto: a ya gracias¡

Sakura: mand…digo de nada

Naruto: ERES JAPONESA¡¡¡

Sakura: sh… xD si lo soy

Naruto: chócale un compatriota¡

Sakura: jejeje n-un inner: este lugar esta plagado de compatriotas xD y están re buenos xD

Naruto: sabes¡ vine aquí a vacacionar con unos amigos, señalando la mesa en que estaba shikamaru y sasuke- y sabes no ha ido muy mal con nuestras vacaciones, y tu estas viviendo acá?

Sakura: pues si, sabes no creo que la pases tan mal en new york hay muchos atractivos turísticos…

Naruto: pues .. es que vinimos nos alojamos y nuestro ingles es pésimo…

Sakura: bueno si quieres…

Pero ino llamo a sakura desde la sal que estaban instaladas:

Ino!SAKURA POR QUE TE DEMORAS TANTO¡

Sakura: YA VOY¡ mira si quieres mañana te doy un city tour con mis amigas n-n te aseguro que no te arrepentirás¡

Naruto: HARIAS ESO POR MIII Y MIS AMIGOS -

Sakura: seguro.. mira si quieres mañana nos encontramos a las 12 del día aquí, se puntual por que hay que aprovechar el día al máximo…

Naruto: MUCHAS GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN¡

Sakura: De nada.. ahora me tengo que ir… un gusto conocerte naruto-kun¡ adios ( le da un beso en la mejilla) y se va

Naruto regresa a su mesa y ve como sasuke lo ve odiando.

Sasuke: y que te dijo?

Naruto: tengo una cita con ella- sacándole la lengua- no mentira xD- viendo como sasuke se levantaba ahorcarlo- nos va a dar un city tour por la ciudad mañana a las 12 del dia, con sus amigas-mirando a shikamaru- o no que soy el rey¡

Sasuke: ¬.¬ te voy a matar¡

Naruto: pero me amas xD

Sasuke: idiota

Mientras sakura…

Ino: por que te demoraste tanto Sakura

Sakura: es que estaba hablando con dos chicos nada mas

Ino: ujuju y como te fue?

Sakura: pues a naruto le dije que mañana le iba a dar un city tour a sus amigos también… pero con ustedes.

Ino se atraganto y hinata dejo de escribir

S i l e n c i o T o t a l

…

…

…

…

…

………………………………………

Ino y hinata: QUE QUE¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: son los de la mesa de allá-dijo sakura apuntando a naruto

Ino los vio, no estaban nada mal, hinata miro y pensó lo mismo

Sakura: no elijo tan mal saben ¬.¬

Hinata se puso roja y ino solo trato de concentrarse en el trabajo y no dijo nada

Sakura: ahora se quedaron sin hablar ¬.¬

Hinata: sakura si queremos salir tenemos que terminar el trabajo

Ino: si eso

Trabajaron toda una hora a full no descansaron ya habían completado mas de la mitad del trabajo, casi les faltaba lo final. La conclusión y puras estupideces.

Sakura por un extraño presentimiento miro hacia la puerta y era el chico azul de que naruto le había hablado con su amigo

Los dos se miraron y sakura atinó a saludarle con la mano y decir adios

Sasuke sonrió y también le dijo con la mano adios

Y se fue…

* * *

F I N I N T R O D U C C I O N

O no que me quedo larga?

Pues este one shot

Es muy largo así que

Serán como 3 o 4

Capítulos así que

Quiero saber que les

Gustaría que pasara

El próximo capitulo?

Díganme xD soy toda

Oídos¡

xD

buenos los veo xD

adios¡

M 0 n g a

* * *


End file.
